fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Azuma
}} Azuma jest członkiem najsilniejszej, poznanej Mrocznej Gildii, Grimoire Heart oraz jednym z Rodziny Siedmiu z Purgatorium (przypuszcza się też, że jest najstarszym członkiem Siódemki). Wnioskować więc można, że jest, bądź przynajmniej ma siłę maga klasy S, co udowodnił pokonując między innymi samemu, Mirajane i Lisannę, oraz gdy stawił czoła Erzie. Jest przedstawiony jako ostatni z Jeźdźców, lecz jako pierwszy (przez specjalną misję) zjawił się na Wyspie Tenrou, gdy to odbywał się tam egzamin na maga klasy S. Wygląd Azuma jest wysokim i umięśnionym mężczyzną z lekką opalenizną. Posiada on brązowe oczy, kozią bródkę długie baki i brązowe włosy, które wyglądają jak długie, ciemne, pasy skórzaste konfetti wystające we wszystkich kierunkach. Ma prostokątny, brązowy pasek (możliwe, że tatuaż) począwszy od lewego policzka, przechodząc przez lewe oko, a następnie ciągnąc się przez czoło do włosów. Nosi on ozdobne urbanie, niczym z epoki renesansu (na jego lewym ramieniu znajduje się znak gildii), które potem w czasie walki z Mirajaną i Lisanną się zniszczyło i górną część stroju porzucił zapewne w lesie, gdyż w czasie walki z Erzą ukazuje swoje mięśnie na klatce piersiowej. Posiada dwa srebrne kolczyki w kształcie półksiężyca, po jednym w każdym uchu. Osobowość Azuma na początku ukazany jest jako postać spokojna, która nie ukazuje za wiele emocji. Choć pokonał sam czterech przeciwników jednocześnie przy pierwszej potyczce to jednak nie jest zadowolony z siebie. Widać po jego twarzy zażenowanie lub coś podobnego. Można wnioskować, że nie lubi walczyć ze słabszymi, nie sprawia mu to przyjemności, jednak wykonanie zleconej misji jest dla niego priorytetem.Pokazuje on pogradę dla słabszych przeciwników, wytykając im na ich główne słabości, wady (płeć, rasę, wiek) jako czynnik ich słabości, lecz osoby silne ceni i szanuje. Podczas walki z mocnymi postaciami Azuma zdolny jest do podstępnej taktyki, aby tylko walczyć z przeciwnikiem w stu procentach ze swojej jak i jego strony. Jednak nie jest z tego dumny. Posiada on wielką przyjemność z walki z godnymi przeciwnikami, nawet gdy mocno obrywa silnymi zaklęciami, zdolny jest do maniakalnego uśmiechu podczas walki, mogąc stwarzać obraz masochisty. Pomimo tego, Azuma jest osobą dotrzymującą słowa. Zgodnie z obietnicą, gdy Erza go pokonała, przywrócił moce reszcie Fairy Tail. Zdaje się mieć ogromny szacunek do osoby, która go pokonała. Można to wywnioskować z faktu, że opowiedział Erzie prawdę o Jellalu i jego opętaniu przez Ultear. Fabuła Saga Próby thumb|206x206px|Azuma niszczy statek Rady Mistrz Hades zlecił Azumie specjalne zadanie, przez co musiał jako pierwszy przybyć na wyspę Tenrou. Nie wiemy dokładnie kiedy przybył, dotarł, lecz zapewne od razu wziął się za wykonywanie zadania. Tam dzięki swojej magii połączył się z tamtejszą florą i powoli zaczynał przejmować kontrolę nad "wyspą". Ukazał się dopiero, kiedy Lily miał wyciągnąć informację od Mesta. Azuma chcąc zapewne zlikwidować jak najszybciej przeciwników, a zwłaszcza tych najsłabszych (może nie jest, lecz jako dziecko wygląda). zaatakował z ukrycia Wendy. Uratował ją w ostatniej chwili przed wybuchem Mest. Po krótkiej pogaduszce, w której Mest wyjawił swoje prawdziwe zamiary, a Azuma się przedstawił statek Rady, który został wezwany przez tego pierwszego, aby pojmać członków Fairy Tail, wyleciał w powietrze przez nieznane zaklęcie Azumy. Rozpoczęła się potyczka, gdyż nie można nazwać tego walką przez czas trwania, między członkiem mrocznej gildii, a zjednoczonymi siłami Wróżek i Rady. Początkowo Azuma zlekceważył swoich przeciwników, lecz po chwili był pod wrażeniem, kiedy to Pantherlily przeżył, a nawet ustał na nogach po jego wybuchowym zaklęciu. Wrażenie szybko jednak umarło, kiedy to Lily zadał cios w podbródek mężczyzny, zbyt słaby jak dla Azumy. left|thumb|200px|Pantherlily uderza Azumę Niestety aż trzech członków Fairy Tail i członek Rady nie było zdolnych zadać jakich ktokolwiek obrażeń Azumie, a nawet próba ataku zaklęciem Wendy w plecy nie podziałała na przeciwnika, który ocenił ich starania mianem "żałosnych". Po pokonaniu ich na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się rozczarowanie. Następnie Azuma skierował się w głąb wyspy i trafił do obozu wróżek, w którym aktualnie znajdowały się tylko Mirajane i Lisanna. Rozpoczęła się kolejna walka, lecz zanim jednak odbyłą się na poważnie Azuma musił "zmusić" Mirajane do potraktowania go na poważnie. Używając jej młodszej siostry jako zakładniczki (z czego nie był dumny) zaczęła się błyskawicznie poważna walka magów klasy S, która mężczyźnie na prawdę przypadła do gustu. Niestety Mirajane nie widząc możliwości szybkiego pokonania przeciwnika i nie mając też siły do tego podleciała do "tykającej" Lisanny i objeła ją przyjmując większość eksplozji na siebie, chroniąc tym samym siostrę. Po gorzkiej wygranej Azuma pozostawił żyjące siostry i skierował się dalej w głąb, w poszukiwaniu innych silnych osób, lecz zanim zaczął zrobił sobie małą przerwę, odpoczynek. Spotkał w tym czasie swojego kolege z Siedmiu Jeźdzców Gehenny Rustyrose, któgo pouczył, aby nie lekceważyć wroga, którego bronią nie jest magia, lecz niesamowita wiara, którą mogą zmienić w ostrze. thumb|left|193x193px|Azuma znajduje ErzęNastępnie połączył się z roślinnością na wyspie i w tej formie zaczął szukać kolejnego, silnego przeciwnika. Tak odnalazł Erzę i po raz kolejny rozpoczeła się walka, której całościowo niestety nie dane nam było zobaczyć. W pewnym momencie zaczyna się duża rozmowa obojga i wymiana zdań na temat siły. W końcu Azuma wyjawia tajemnicę swojej zapomnianej magii oraz tłumaczy cel swojej misji, którą zlecił jemu Mistrz Hades. Azuma na zlecenie swojego mistrza opanował dokładnie całe wielkie drzewo wyspy, które chroniło członków Fairy Tail i było ich mocą. Następnie powalił je oraz pozwolił jedynie Erzie swobodnie korzystać z magii obiecając tym samym, że gdy go pokona wróci wszystko do normy. Rozpoczyna się poważna walka. Niestety po serii zaklęć, ciosów Erza zostaje złapana przez pnącza Azumy, a następnie przez zaklęcie "Terra Clamare", czyli "Płaczu Ziemi" kobieta zostaje wysadzona w powietrze. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu, Erza nie tylko przetrwała, ale udało jej się ustać na nogach, pomimo tego, że jest ciężko ranna i kontynuuje walkę, nawet zaczyna go wykańczać. Azuma próbuje ponownie użyć swego Płaczu Ziemi, ale Erza pamięta, o jej przyjaciołach, co ją wzmacnia. Azuma używa na niej swojego wybuchu, jednak Erza rzuca się na niego ze swoim atakiem. Na początku Azuma patrzy z szokiem, że jego ostateczny atak nie ma wpływu na nią, ale potem uświadamia sobie, że Fairy Tail ma przekonanie, że ma prawdziwą siłę, komplementy, że są wspaniałą gildią. Erza uderza go z potężnym atakiem miecza, pokonując go i kończy walkę. Po porażce z Erzą, Azuma leży na ziemi i Erza zauważa jego ciało przemienia się w drzewo. Twierdzi, że jest to efekt uboczny nadużywania jego Zapomnianej Magii. Erza pyta go, czy zna imię takie jak Jellal. Azuma wyjaśnia jej, że Jellal jest smutnym człowiekiem, którego obsesję na punkcie idei, że duch Zerefa istnieje doprowadziły do utraty rozsądku. On pyta Erzę, czy znała go, ale ona nie reaguje. Potem przeprasza i wyjaśnia, że był to plan Urtear, i że zrobiła to, Rada Magii oderwała wzrok od Grimoire Heart. Potem wyjaśnia, że Ultear jest naprawdę przerażającą osobą. Magia i Umiejętności [[Wielki Drzewny Łuk|'Wielki Drzewny Łuk']] jest to jedna z Zapomnianych Magii, Azuma ma możliwość panowania nad drzewami oraz może je tworzyć. Ponadto, pozwala mu łączyć się z drzewami. Daje ona także Azumie możliwość korzystania z całej mocy zgromadzonej w samej Ziemi. * Brevi (ブレビー''Burebī''): po wyciągnięciu w dowolnym kierunku ręki Azuma wypowiada słowa "Brevi", przez co w danym kierunku tworzy się duża eksplozja. * Wybuchowe Łuski (バースト クロウ Bāsuto Kurō): Azuma rozszerza jeden z jego korzeni blisko przeciwnika a następnie tworzy eksplozję wzdłuż linii korzenia i jednocześnie uderza przeciwnika korzeniem. A anime rzuca ona groszkopodobnymi łuskami w przeciwnika które gromadzą się wokół celu, a następnie równocześnie eksplodują pod wpływem kontaktu z nim. * Linowe Eksplozje: Azuma wskazuje palcem na cel i uwalnia owoce drzew w linii prostej, które po skondensowaniu w nich magii ziemi eksplodują. * Mini Eksplozje: zaklęcie to jest używane do walki wręcz. Azuma tworzy mini eksplozje w pobliżu siebie, aby odeprzeć atak wroga. * Wybuchowa Wieża (タワーバースト''Tawā Bāsuto''): Azuma rozciąga obie ręce na boki i przyzywa ogromną wieżę ognia bezpośrednio wokół siebie. * Trzyminutowa Bomba: Azuma może zastawiać sidła na cel za pomocą korzeni, które wyłaniają się z ziemi, co tworzą Trzyminutowa Bombę zegarową. Posiada zegar w formie Magicznej pieczęci, zatrzymuje się, że tylko gdyby Azuma został pokonany. Gdy licznik wskazuje zero, tworzy ogromny wybuch. * Drzewna Tarcza: nienazwane zaklęcie, Azuma krzyżuje ręce i tworzy kilka warstw zakrzywionych korzeni drzew, aby chronić się przed atakiem przeciwnika. Została ona użyta przeciwko jednej z eksplozji Mirajane i później przed gradem mieczy rzuconym przez Erzę. Tarcza może objąć całe ciało, aby zapewnić większą obronę. * Drzewny Kamuflaż: nienazwane zaklęcie w którym Azuma łączy się z drzewem, co pozwala mu pozostać niewykrytym dla większości ludzi. Może on nadal korzystać z Wielkiego Drzewnego Łuku swobodnie podczas połączone. Magowie z silnymi zdolnościami sensorycznymi są w stanie go wykryć. * Drzewna Pięść: nienazwane zaklęcie. Azuma przywołuje ogromną pięść z drzewa by uderzyć swojego przeciwnika. Potrafi również tworzyć wiele, mniejszych pięści drzew do okładania nimi swojego przeciwnika. * Folium Sica (葉の剣 (フオリウム シーカ, Fuoriumu Shīka): Azuma tworzy ogromny "lejek" liści który tnie i kaleczy przeciwnika. * Ramus Sica (枝の剣 (ラーム シーカ, Rāmu Shīka): Azuma przywołuje lawinę gałęzi która kaleczy przeciwnika. * Terra Clamare '(大地の叫び (テラ・クラマーレ, ''Tera Kuramāre): Po schwytaniu swojego przeciwnika, Azuma wyzwala magię z ziemi (w tym przypadku magię Wyspy Tenrou) do wywołania ogromnej eksplozji, która pochłania przeciwnika. * '''Wybuch Łańcuchowy (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto): Mistrz Walki Wręcz: Jego styl walki wydaje się polegać na wykorzystania małych wybuchów, generuje je w powietrzu, które służą do odpierania ataków wroga w walce. Dzięki zastosowaniu takiego stylu, obok swojej szybkości i refleksu, był zdolny do walki z Duszą Szatana Mirajane na równym poziomie. Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Azuma mimo bezpośredniego ciosu w twarz od Pantherlily nie wykazał żadnych oznak urazu lub krwawienia. Szydził on z ataku, a następnie kontynuował atak na Pantherlily. Podczas swojej walki z Mirajane, również był w stanie kontynuować walkę po potężnym ciosie przeciwnika. Poza tym wykazał się też dużą wytrzymałością w czasie walki z Erzą. Ogromny Refleks: Azuma był w stanie uniknąć kopniaka Pantherlily. Był również w stanie natychmiast reagować na teleportację Mest Grydera i Wendy, aby ich później pokonać jednym ze swoich własnych zaklęć. Walki * VS Pantherlily, Wendy, Charle, Mest Gryder = WYGRANA * VS Mirajane i Lisanna = WYGRANA * VS Erza Scarlet = PRZEGRANA Ciekawostki *"Azuma" to nazwa jednego z wulkanów w Japonii o wysokości 2024 metrów nad poziomem morza. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Grimoire Heart Kategoria:Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Grimoire Heart